Gyve Talkin'
by Leviphiliac
Summary: It's a pwp without the smut. What? No seriously, pretty sure this is PG. Maybe.


_Was going to post this on tumblr because it's so short, but I haven't been on tumblr in years, so much so I keep adding an 'e' whenever I type tumblr. There, I did it again. Couldn't think of a better title. Sorry._

 **Gyve Talkin'**

It's been a few days since Eren has joined the Survey Corps, and out of the blue he decides he doesn't want to hide his lifelong feelings for the Captain anymore. The smoldering glances the Captain casually throws his way might have had an impact on his decision, though.

"Say, Captain Levi. A-are you seeing anyone?"

Having decades of experience in hiding his emotions, Levi easily holds back a knowing smile. "I'm seeing a dumbass who has a weird hobby of transforming into a titan right in front of me right now."

"No! I mean… er, you know what I mean. Well, are you?" Eren was pretty sure Captain Levi wasn't dating anyone, but the way Petra talked to him, and about him sowed a few seeds of doubt in his certainty.

Captain Levi crosses his arms and stalks towards Eren with the most boring expression he can muster. "And why in the world would I do this to myself? Fall for someone who could become monster food literally any minute?"

"For, um…" Eren scratches his head. "Fun?"

That answer shocks Captain Levi, but he just glares even harder at Eren. "Excuse me?"

"Ah, y'know, the fun parts of being with someone. For example… the n-night part."

This time Captain Levi is so shocked he almost can't hold back a loud laughter that fights to escape him. Almost. The 'night part'. Who is this kid? He gets up close and personal with Eren, who visibly swallows. "If I didn't know any better, I'd think you were propositioning me." Of course he knows Eren is propositioning him.

This time, Eren speaks with confidence. "How harsh would my punishment be If I said I was?"

Levi shakes his head and leans impossibly closer. "If you're coming on to me of all people, I have a feeling you'd enjoy being punished." He only says that because, honestly, who would be into someone who just kicked the crap out of them only a few days ago?

"...Maybe… if you were the one doing the punishment, I'd-" Captain Levi interrupts Eren by pulling on his chest straps and biting his lower lip. Hard, but not enough to break skin. He has a feeling that could be... dangerous. Not because Eren could transform, he didn't in the courtroom, and back then Captain Levi did indeed draw blood. But what if he couldn't regenerate before someone else saw it?

Eren moans and closes his eyes, and Levi lets him go. "What do you have in mind, o precocious titan kid?" The Captain's voice has lowered to almost a whisper that sends shivers down Eren's spine.

"Me? Why do I have to-"

"You're the one who wants this, so I'd prefer if you didn't waste my time."

Eren's expression sags and he almost imperceptibly pouts. "So, you don't want to?"

"Eren, if I didn't want to, you'd be talking to a wall right now. What I mean is, it was your idea, so it's your responsibility to elaborate on it."

"Oh." The spark in Eren's eyes returns. "Um… well, since we were talking about punishment… you know those shackles in the dungeon?"

After a quick stop at the laundry room for a freshly washed handkerchief, Captain and the titan find themselves in the dungeon. Out of desperation, Eren cuffed one of his arms himself before a worrying thought crossed his mind. "You do have the keys for these, right?"

Captain Levi frowns, looking at the ceiling. "You know, I don't think I do." Before full panic mode settles on Eren, he adds: "In any case, I could just cut your hands off if it comes to it." When full panic mode settles on Eren, he finishes: "I thought you were a big fan of punishment."

"Yeah, but not like that!" Eren blushes after admitting to his masochism out loud. "I mean, uh… that bite earlier was pretty cool."

"You mean like this?" Captain Levi bites Eren again, this time on his neck, below an ear.

"Ah, exactly. Captain, about that key-"

Captain Levi interrupts him again, this time with lips and tongue instead of teeth. He pulls back when Eren starts to moan in his mouth. "Don't concern yourself with that. Everything's fine."

"Oh, okay." Eren smiles dazedly, excited about just having had his first kiss ever with the person he'd always wanted.

"Now, then." He looks from the handkerchief on his hand to Eren, who nods frantically at him. Captain Levi decides not to hold back on the eye roll. "Of course." Eren had asked him to grab it, the Captain just wasn't entirely sure what its purpose would be. "And what, do you want to be blindfolded or gagged?"

"Gagged, of course! I want to-" Despite all his forwardness, Eren blushes again, looking away. "I want to see."

"Why did I even bother asking?" Captain Levi ties the handkerchief over Eren's mouth and finally shackles his other arm. He crosses his arms and glares at Eren with just a hint of a smile on his face. "You know, I could have been toying with you all along. I could just leave now and let someone else find you like this. What would you tell them? If you told them I did it, I would deny it, and who do you think they'd believe?" Eren widens his eyes and tries to speak, pulling on the shackles. But Captain Levi doesn't miss the way the bulge in his crotch gets visibly bigger. "Of course," he repeats. "Do you trust people that easily, Eren?"

Eren vehemently shakes his head, then points his chin at Captain Levi. _No, just you_.

That's when the Captain wonders if he's bitten off more than he can chew.

He decides not to respond, though, suppressing a sigh and quickly unbuttoning Eren's pants. Then he stares at the dirt floor. "One moment." Eren's cell is right behind them, and he makes his way towards it and quickly comes back with Eren's jacket. "You're washing this." He throws the jacket on the ground in front of Eren and kneels on it. "Oh, and if a single drop of your jizz touches me, I'm shoving something up your ass that you won't enjoy. Hint: it'll be my foot." Eren whimpers, and the Captain doesn't know what to make of it, nor does he want to think about it. "Now where was I?" He grabs at Eren's pants, and is about to pull them down.

But then he feels more than one pair of eyes on him and turns his head, with Eren doing the same.

He didn't lock the door. His squad was out hunting. No one else had any business coming down to the dungeon. Erwin was fuck knows where, as always, and Hanji was, in Hanji's words, out shopping with Moblit. He didn't lock the door.

Petra watches the scene from the door, white as the sheets on her hands. Levi's monotone voice is the exact opposite of his brain that's going _shit shit shit shit shit sh_ "I thought you were hunting."

"I didn't go. I wanted to bring Eren some clean sheets, and-"

"This is not what it looks like. He's being punished."

"Uh…"

"He tried to punch me, so I shackled him."

"Uh-huh…"

"And he also tried to bite me, so I had to gag him."

"Okay."

"And he was pissing on his bed. That's why his pants are unzipped." Eren yells a muffled, yet obvious, "Hey!"

"Sure." Captain Levi is certain that word isn't supposed to have more than 1 's' and about 8 'u's.

"And I'm kneeling down because…" Well, nothing comes to mind. Should he tell her he was praying for Eren to stop being such a brat?

"Ah, Auruo is calling me with the thing. Yeah. The thing. I have to… yeah." She turns around and leaves.

Before the Captain looks at Eren, his eyes stop on the bulge, even bigger now. "Are you fucking kidding me? You're a big ball of kinks, kid." Eren whines, and he pulls his pants down. "Also, you're in charge of coming up with an explanation to her."

While they're at it, Petra goes back to her room, and knocks both fists on her dresser. "How… how could I have not noticed…" Her eyes sparkle, and her face burns furiously. "...How shippable they are! I love you, Captain, but I'll protect the ereri for the rest of my life!"

With his head still tilted from dodging at the exact right time, Captain Levi gazes at Eren's satisfied expression. He's feeling pretty satisfied himself, and smiles shortly while he isn't being watched. Then he gets up and removes the gag from Eren's mouth. "Next time we'll do this behind the locked doors in my room."

Eren's chest fills with joy at the prospect of a next time. "Yes, Captain. Totally. Uh…" He pulls on the shackles again. "Wait, you're not seriously gonna cut off my hands, are you?"

Captain Levi kisses him softly as he grabs the shackles. He pulls them off the wall without much effort. "Look. You got a new pair of bracelets." He leaves Eren to figure out for himself he can pull them apart if he really wants to. The ancient things are practically disintegrating.

 **End.**

 _Half-assed ending, I know, I know. I hadn't written anything in over 7 months, and then this thing just showed up to me on the bus on my way from work. I just had to. I should say though I have a huuuge ass story with these two, obv, and is finished and all but it's all on fucking paper. And it's soo long, and I'm soo lazy. I'll type it up soon, I swear on the ereri._

 _If you come to me saying that shackles have no keys, I'll come to you saying, Uhhhhhhh they're special? Kay? Like from that world? Hello, they super have keys in the snk world. Shut up._


End file.
